<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 24: Overstimulation by Miss_Mystery_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219019">Day 24: Overstimulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo'>Miss_Mystery_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita's a little upset with you for not taking proper care of yourself. So, he punishes you in the most pleasurable way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 24: Overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, um...Inarizaki is my favorite HQ team and I literally love every single one of them. I'm not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You whimper as Kita’s fingers tighten around your throat. The spots in your vision have come and gone all night long as he's tightened and loosened his grip, loving the control he has over your ability to breathe. Especially when he sees your face twist into pleasured pain it really gets him riled up.  You gasp as he lets go so you can breathe better, your nerves on fire. Kita isn’t a particularly vocal lover in bed, but his facial expressions always get you weak-kneed and dripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the soft and needy expression to his sultry one, you loved all of him. This new expression, though, was something you’d never seen before. It’s an intense consuming heated look that gives you a cold chill. It may or may not have to do with how you hadn’t been taking proper care of yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your train of thought cuts off when you feel your walls flutter around Kita’s cock, warning you of another upcoming orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kita.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Can we take a break, please? I’m really sensitive. I can’t take much more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see something sparkle in his usually stoic eyes and he stops mid-thrust. You think he’s going to stop and release the tension from your muscles, sighing with relief. You yelp as he lifts your leg over his shoulder, nipping at your inner-calf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll stop soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whine as he rolls his hips, watching your eyes roll back in your head. Kita grabs your other leg so there’s one over each shoulder. Your hands fist in the sheets to ground yourself and have something to hold onto, but it doesn’t do much. The muscles in your legs twitch and spasm as you orgasm once again, losing count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita slows his pace down, watching his cock disappear in and out of you. He hums in satisfaction seeing how wet his cock comes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kita…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks as he leans down closer, nipping your bottom lip as he folds you in half. You wheeze as his hand tightens around your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes go wide as he fucks you harder, faster, and deeper. You cry out at your sensitivity, drowning in pleasurable pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita! I can’t-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much for your overstimulated cunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we can stop. Only if you promise me something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise to take better care of yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sob as he fucks you harder, the muscles in your legs screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t like it when you don’t, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl. Cum one more time for me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you can</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel your walls constrict tighter around Kita’s cock, your hips lifting up off the bed slightly to meet his thrusts. You groan as you cum again, your vision whiting out. Kita moans so lowly it turns into a growl, causing your eyes to fly open and see his desperate expression. He stops and bites his lip as he orgasms inside of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whimper as Kita lets your legs down so they’re on either side of his hips. His hands release your neck and you take a deep breath. You look up at Kita and give him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself. I love you too much for you to not, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita kisses you softly as he pulls out, watching his cum leak out of you with a sense of self-satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go run us a bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hum and nod, the ache in your hips and legs letting you know you won’t be moving on your own any time soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>